


Don't Dream It's Over

by wentworth_fanfic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworth_fanfic/pseuds/wentworth_fanfic
Summary: Their world inside of Wentworth Correctional never existed. Bea was killed in the real world by non-the other, Joan Ferguson.It has been four years since the love of her life was brutally murdered, and it’s taken her those four years to somewhat feel normal again. Allie Novak, with the help of Franky, was able to get her life back on track.A one-shot of how Allie’s life would’ve been, on the outside, without Bea.





	Don't Dream It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for quite some time, and I finally decided to put it to action. I hope you all enjoy it :)

Allie Novak stood at the grave site of her beloved Bea Smith. Just like every Friday, Allie brought two single red roses to leave on Bea’s and Debbie’s grave. It’s been four years, four long fucking years. She could still smell the redhead. Still hear her voice, her laugh, her yawn, her cough, and even her sneeze. She missed Bea Smith so much and sometimes she even hoped that all of this was a dream, that Bea dying was a dream, that her living without Bea was a dream. And she would wake up in the redhead’s arms on a beautiful, sunny morning and she would lean over and kiss the lips that she longed. But it would never happen again, and that’s what killed her the most.

Allie looked behind her and reached her hand back for her girlfriend to grab ahold of. She pulled her girlfriend close and placed a quick peck on her cheek before turning her attention back to the grave.

 

“Bea, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Allie started. “This is my girlfriend, Deanna.”

 

Franky introduced Allie to Deanna nine months ago. Allie wanted nothing to do with the raven-haired woman, but Franky insisted that Allie at least get to know her. Franky said that Bea wouldn’t want Allie being alone for the rest of her live, that she deserved somebody to love. And soon enough, Allie began to fall for this Deanna woman.

 

“We’ve been together for about five months now.” Allie continued. “It was all Franky’s idea.” She chuckled. “I know that if I want to be able to live the life that I know you’d want me to, then I need to do this. I think it’s time for me to move on.” She felt the tears sting her eyes. “I miss you so fucking much, and I love you…still to this day.” She sniffled. “Bea…I will never forget you. And I promise you that Deanna has been taking such good care of me, so you can stop turning in your grave now.” She laughed. “I’ll see you next week, okay? Don’t you go anywhere.” Allie smiled and ran her hand over Bea’s headstone, something she always did before she left and she set the rose done on her grave and placed the other rose on Debbie’s. Allie went to start walking, but Deanna tugged on her arm.

 

“I want to saw a few things.” Deanna said. Allie smiled and took a few steps back. “Hi, Bea. I’m Deanna. I’ve heard so much about you, so much that I feel like I know you.” She laughed. “You never have to worry about me treating Allie wrong because I would never do that. I’ll take care of her, I promise.” Deanna stepped back to stand with Allie and she grabbed her hand.

 

They began walking back to Allie’s car together. Allie had her arms wrapped around one of Deanna’s arms as they walked.

 

“That was really sweet of you.” Allie said.

 

“I just wanted her to know that you’re in good hands.” Deanna smiled and then kissed Allie on the head.

 

As they reached Allie’s car, Deanna opened the passenger door for Allie and Allie slid in, then Deanna made her way around the car to get in the driver’s seat. Deanna started driving in the direction of Franky’s house.

 

 

 

They were sitting in Franky’s living room while Franky and Bridget were making them all a coffee on this cold winter day. Franky sat beside Deanna and Bridget sat beside Allie, all of them now holding their own mug of coffee.

 

“So,” Franky started to Deanna. “You finally met the ex.” She smiled.

 

“Yeah, and thankfully she wasn’t one of those crazy ex-girlfriends.” Deanna joked.

 

Allie laughed even though it wasn’t funny to her. Bea was still very much in her heart and she was still very much in love with the redhead, even after four years. No one would ever be able to replace Bea, not even Deanna. Sure, Allie _liked_ Deanna, but she didn’t _love_ her. They’ve been together for five months and Allie hadn’t said that strong four lettered word to her, although Deanna has. Time and time again.

They sat talking for a while longer. About anything and everything. Franky mentioning that Deanna should just move in with Allie, but Allie wasn’t ready for that. She still lived in the house that she shared with Bea. She didn’t want another woman taking up what was Bea’s side of the bathroom, or what was Bea’s side of the closet. She wasn’t ready for any of that. Bridget and Deanna made themselves scarce as they went and refilled the coffee mugs.

 

“I miss her too, ya know.” Franky said to Allie, who had been relatively quiet all evening. Which was expected because it was the day she went to visit Bea’s grave, and she always left feeling bluer than normal.

 

“Yeah,” Allie nodded her head. “I miss her so fucking much.”

 

“I know, it’ll get easier. I promise.”

 

“It’s been four years, Franky. Four years,” Allie stressed. “And I’m still not over her.”

 

“Which is exactly why you need to move on. Deanna is good for you, good to you. She deserves a chance.”

 

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past five months? If I wasn’t interested in her, then I would’ve never got involved with her.”

 

“You need to ask her to move in, it’ll help you.” Franky said.

 

“I’m not ready for that, Franky.”

 

“You and Red moved in together after only being together for two months. What’s different?”

 

“That was Bea, and I loved her. I _still_ love her.”

 

“You don’t love Deanna?” Franky asked. When Allie didn’t answer, Franky continued. “Look Allie, you need to move on. You’re just going to get worse if you don’t. Bea’s legacy will live on through you, through me, through her motorbike. You don’t need to keep mourning over her. To start with, you need to stop visiting her grave every Friday, that’s what’s keeping you down in the dirt. Live a little, yeah?”

 

“I know you mean well, Franky, but I don’t need you telling me what to do. So what that it’s been four years? I’m hurt, I’m sad, and I’m fucking angry because that bitch Joan took the love of my life away from me.” Allie stood up from the couch. “One day everything will be better, but today is not that day. Thank you for the coffee, but I’m going to go now. See you later.” Allie walked to the kitchen to see Bridget getting ready to refill the mugs. “No need to refill mine, I was just leaving. Thank you though. You coming, Deanna?”

 

“Sure thing, babe.” Deanna smiled and gave Bridget a light hug before leaving the kitchen to go with Allie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay over tonight?” Deanna asked as Allie parked her car in front of Deanna’s house.

 

“I’m sure. I just want to be alone.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Tomorrow night for sure, after our date.” Allie said.

 

“Already looking forward to it.” Deanna smiled, gripping her hand behind Allie’s head to pull her close to kiss her on the lips. After they pulled apart, Allie dropped her head against the headrest of the seat and softly smiled. “You be safe, yeah? I love you.”

 

“I will.”

 

Deanna opened the car door and got out, blowing Allie a kiss before walking up to her front door. Allie didn’t drive away until Deanna was safely inside of her house.

 

Ten minutes later and Allie was finally home. Her empty home. Her home that didn’t have Bea waiting for her on the inside. Allie clicked the button on the clicker inside of her car to open the garage door. The garage was a two car garage. And as Allie pulled her car in, she looked to the left and there was Bea’s motorbike. Allie had gotten rid of Bea’s car, but kept her motorbike. She just couldn’t let the bike go. She had gotten rid of a lot of Bea’s things, mostly her clothes. She did keep some things like Bea’s helmet, her leather jacket, her hair brush, her Harley Davidson hoodie, her bike boots and most importantly her red blanket. Most of her other things she gave to the salvation army. She had some pictures of her and Bea still hung around the house and on her bed stand. She couldn’t bring herself to get rid of the pictures. And what made things a lot easier for Allie, was that Deanna was understanding. She hadn’t forced Allie to put away the pictures of Bea or get rid of her things, and if she had then Allie would have gotten rid of Deanna. She knew that still mourning like this over Bea wasn’t healthy for her, she just couldn’t seem to let the redhead go.

She got out of her car and traced her hands over the handlebars of Bea’s motorbike as she passed to go into the house. She hung her keys up on the key holder and dumped her bag down on the table. She went into her room to change into her pajamas before going out on her back porch patio to do her weekly night time talk to Bea while looking up at the stars in the sky. She would just look up at the stars and talk about whatever came to her mind. And she would give anything to just hear her talk back.

After her talk with Bea, she went into her room and curled up in the bed, clutching tightly on the red blanket draped over her body. She let her mind wonder to the day Bea was murdered. Things should’ve been different that day. Allie should’ve never left the house upset at Bea. Bea and Allie had gotten into a little argument, it was expected in a relationship, but Bea getting killed was not expected. Allie remembered Franky calling her with a panic saying that Bea was dead, that she had been murdered. Allie laughed, saying that she needed to stop her bullshit lies, but then Franky cried and Allie’s heart sunk in her stomach. There was no way it could’ve been true. But it was. The love of her life was taken from the grasp of her hands. There had been a lot of drama with Joan Ferguson, but Allie never thought that she would kill Bea. What made Allie even more hurt was how she left things with Bea. Her last words to Bea was something that should never be the last words to anyone.

Allie released a quiet sob. She remembered the way Bea’s lips felt against hers and the way she so beautifully released Bea underneath her hands. She cursed herself for even leaving Bea that day, because if she hadn’t then Bea would still be alive. She hadn’t cried herself to sleep over Bea in a long time, but this particular night seemed to be different as she let the tears fall from her eyes freely. She finally was able to fall asleep after she was completely exhausted from her crying.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bea was murdered those four years ago, Joan Ferguson was immediately taken into custody by the police. While Joan pleaded ‘not-guilty’, the evidence said otherwise. Joan thought she had been so smart about it all. But she wasn’t completely smart. Her fingerprints were found on the door handle of the backdoor. She had put gloves on after she entered the house to do her deed, leaving her fingerprints on the door handle. Allie wasn’t allowed to see Bea’s dead body, they said it was too gruesome. Said she had been stabbed eight times. But Allie didn’t care, she wanted to see Bea, she wanted to weep over her lifeless body. Allie wanted proper revenge on Joan Ferguson, but instead she got life in prison.

Two months ago, as Allie was watching the news, the headline story was talking about how an inmate at Wentworth Correctional Centre was found dead in her cell. When the name Joan Ferguson was said, Allie shot her head up. She couldn’t believe it, Joan Ferguson was murdered by the hands of someone. Allie had laughed, she felt relief, but it wasn’t enough for her. Joan had been dead for two months, while Bea Smith had been dead for four years. That just wasn’t good enough for Allie, how selfish it may have sounded.

 

Allie was standing in her bathroom putting on make-up for her date with Deanna. Deanna had stopped by earlier in the morning to give Allie a bouquet of yellow tulips. Deanna had always said that yellow was a happy color, so anytime she bought Allie flowers they just had to be yellow.

Allie finished applying her make-up and she was dressed, waiting for Deanna. She wore a black dress. It was a simple dress, really. It stopped at her knees, and it was wavy, it didn’t cling to her body. The dress had short sleeves that just fell over her shoulders and the neck of the dress was round, it didn’t show much cleavage at all. Allie had just slipped on her heels when her doorbell rang. She walked to the door and revealed Deanna, also in a dress.

 

Allie smiled and held her hand out to pull Deanna inside. “You look beautiful.” She said before kissing Deanna’s lips, over and over again.

 

“You’re very loving this evening.” Deanna smiled widely. “Not complaining at all.”

 

“Oh, hush. Where are you taking me?” Allie asked as she retrieved her purse.

 

“This wonderful Italian restaurant on the other side of town. You’ll love it, but we’ve got to hurry, I’ve got a reservation.”

 

 

Allie and Deanna were sitting at a table at the very high-end Italian restaurant. Their hands were joined together in the middle of the table and Allie used her thumb to stroke gently over Deanna’s. They had already ordered their food and they were sipping on wine while in conversation.

 

“Next week is our six months. Want to do anything in particular?” Deanna asked.

 

“Just what we always do, eat pizza and binge watch a tv show all night.”

 

“Yeah, but it’ll be half a year that we’ve been together. Maybe we could do something special?”

 

“Sex on a secluded beach?” Allie joked and Deanna huffed.

 

“It’s way too cold for that.” She winked. “I’ll think of something romantic, Allie Novak.”

 

“You do that.” Allie smiled.

 

Sex with Deanna was good, but it wasn’t something they did all the time. With Bea it was something they did practically every day, but with Deanna it was once a week, maybe. That was another thing Allie needed to stop doing; comparing Deanna to Bea. But Allie couldn’t help it. Just like she couldn’t help but imagine it was Bea sitting in front of her and not Deanna.

 

“Allie? You okay?” Deanna asked, pulling Allie from her thoughts.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Was miles away.”

 

“Thinking about Bea?”

 

Allie sighed. “I’m sorry. That’s probably such a turn off for you.” She snorted. “Your girlfriend sitting in front of you thinking of another woman.”

 

“It’s not.” Deanna assured. “I understand, completely. But if this,” She motioned her free hand between them. “Isn’t something you’re ready for, then we can hold off for a bit, until you’re ready.”

 

“You’re breaking up with me?”

 

“No, of course not. I only want what’s best for you.”

 

Allie softly smiled. “I’m good, Deanna. Being with you right here, right now, is all could ever ask for. Thank you for understanding and not being pushy about the whole situation.”

 

Their food arrived shortly after and they both started to dig in. Allie used her foot to drag up Deanna’s leg, earning a full-tooth smile from the raven-haired woman. And it was in this moment that when Deanna giggled and her face lit up, Allie realized that this really was all she could ever ask for. She found herself watching as Deanna swirled some alfredo into her fork and slurped it into her mouth, leaving some of the sauce on the corner of her lips and she used her tongue to lick it off. Allie softly smiled. Watching Deanna when Deanna didn’t even notice was what instantly drug Allie in in this moment. She felt her heart grow fond of the woman sitting before her. It’s funny really, how Allie was falling in love with this person at the most unexpected time. Deanna lifted her gaze and Allie’s smile grew wider. Maybe this was it, maybe this moment is what she needed all along.

 

After dinner, Deanna paid the bill, Allie insisting that she help, but Deanna was not letting Allie have any part in it. They returned to Deanna’s car to leave the restaurant to go back to Allie’s house. She already had an overnight bag packed, so she didn’t need to stop at her house before going to Allie’s. Once they arrived at Allie’s place, Deanna grabbed her bag and they walked inside, Allie flickering the lights on as they walked through the living room and to her bedroom. Allie went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and get out of the dress and into her pajamas. When Allie exited the bathroom, Deanna was already in pajamas herself sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Allie reached her hand out. “Let’s go watch a movie for a while?”

 

Deanna stood up and pulled Allie close to her, giving her a kiss. “As long as I get to pick.”

 

Allie groaned. “Ugh, I don’t feel like watching School Of Rock…again.”

 

“Hey, we’re not. We’re going to watch Freaky Friday.” She grinned.

 

“Oh, that’s even better.” Allie sarcastically replied, with a smile of course.

 

Allie put on the movie in the living room and they curled up together on the sofa. Allie had her head laid on Deanna’s chest as they watched the movie. Deanna was a fan of these aged movies. They weren’t that old, but they weren’t new either. Allie didn’t mind, except for when Deanna wanted to watch them several times.

The movie was half way through when Allie lifted her gaze up to look at Deanna.

 

“I don’t mean for this to sound rude,” Allie started, grabbing Deanna’s attention away from the movie. “But I don’t even know when you became so important to me. It’s crazy. It’s like watching a snowstorm…you see all the flakes falling, but you don’t realize how they’re adding up until your whole lawn is covered.”

 

“Well, I guess that makes me your snowstorm.” Deanna smiled.

 

“I guess so.”

 

Deanna pressed her lips lovingly against Allie’s. After they pulled apart, they continued to let their eyes stare into one another’s.

 

“I love you too.” Allie spoke barely above a whisper.

 

Deanna’s smile only grew wider. “I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I…” She trailed off.

 

“You just now realized.” Deanna said finishing her sentence, and Allie giving a nod. “That’s fine. I’m glad you finally did realize though.”

 

Allie pressed her lips against Deanna’s and things got heated rather quickly. Allie slid herself onto her lap and held Deanna’s head between her hands while deeply kissing her. Their tongues sliding easily against one another. Their kiss was soon interrupted by a frail knock on her front door. They ignored it at first, but the knocks grew more persistent and Allie begrudgingly got off Deanna’s lap.

 

“Tell whoever it is to fuck off.” Deanna said as Allie started to make her way to the front door.

 

“Be nice.” She laughed.

 

She looked over her shoulder at Deanna who was pouting like a child as she pulled the door open. She turned her head to see who it was standing at her front door at an ungodly time of the night. What was a smile on her face quickly faded into a shocked expression.

 

“Who is it?” She heard Deanna call out from the living room.

 

Allie herself did not even know who this person was.

 

“Bea?” Allie muttered.

 

Allie stood staring at the woman she mourned for four years, the woman who was supposed to be dead, supposed to be six feet underground. But here she was, standing on her front porch in jeans and a hoodie, with a duffle bag over her shoulder. Her once red hair was now brown with very few streaks of grey. She had lost a lot of weight. She was much smaller from how Allie last seen her.

 

“Allie…” The voice she longed to hear finally spoke and she couldn’t help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. “You look great.” Bea weakly smiled, she didn’t know what to do or say.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Allie choked out, her hand clamping over her mouth.

 

“I didn’t know where I would find you. Good to know that you still live here after all this time.”

 

“What the fuck?” Allie gasped out. “What is going on?”

 

“I’ll explain everything, I owe it to you…if you want me to that is.”

 

Before Allie could respond, Deanna appeared beside her. “Everything okay, babe?”

 

Bea pealed her eyes from Allie and let them land on the dark-haired woman beside her. Did she just call her babe? Bea had no right to be angry, but she felt that pang of anger deep within her. She was dead after all, Allie was bound to move on.

 

“Who are you?” Deanna asked Bea, who was hardly recognizable if you’ve never seen her in person.

 

“Bea Smith.” Bea said plainly.

 

“Oh,” She laughed. “That’s funny.”

 

“She’s not joking.” Allie said.

 

Deanna’s smile faded. “What?”

 

Allie took a step back. “You’re going to tell me everything right from the beginning.”

 

Allie let Bea step into the house. She closed her eyes as Bea walked past her, she could smell that unique smell. As Bea walked through to the living room, she looked around. Everything was how she remembered; the same pictures were still on the walls, the paint was still the same, the dent she put in the wall was still there. She softly smiled at that memory. Her and Allie were coming home late after a night out and Allie pushed her against the wall intending on having her right there, making Bea’s foot put a dent in the wall.

 

“Is that really her?” Deanna whispered to Allie as they still stood at the front door.

 

“Yeah.” She croaked out. “It’s…her.” She quietly sobbed. Allie was shocked beyond words. She couldn’t believe it. More importantly, how was this even possible? She always wished to have Bea back, but now that it’s happened, she doesn’t know what to think. It was a fucked situation.

 

* * *

 

 

“It started after Joan brutally stabbed me.” Bea started, as she was sitting on the sofa across from Allie and Deanna. “She got me pretty good, not gonna lie. I almost died, more than once, during my recovery. This guy named Derek hated Joan’s guts, he visited me after my surgery and he made me a deal. The deal was for me to pretend to be dead, so Joan would be sent to prison and out of everyone’s lives. I took the deal, and he flew me to Perth. I lived in this house for the past four years, just me. It was heavily secured and guarded, I felt like I was in prison myself. I couldn’t go anywhere without someone to follow me and I had a curfew. I wasn’t allowed to have any contact with anyone that I knew, or else Joan would have been free from prison.”

 

“You were pronounced ‘dead on scene’ though. They said you laid here, in this house, for two hours before help ever arrived.” Allie said.

 

Bea shook her head. “That’s not true. Joan left when she thought I was dead, I was alive, barely, but I was alive. I called for an ambulance on my own. They took me to the hospital and immediately rushed me into surgery. But apparently Derek had already set the plan in motion before he talked to me about it because I was in some isolated area of the hospital, and he was very strict on who took care of me while I was in there.”

 

“Why did you agree to the deal in the first place?” Allie asked.

 

“If I didn’t, then Joan would’ve never been sent to prison and she would’ve still been trying to ruin our lives.”

 

“My life has been hell for four years, Bea! I mourned you for four years!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bea whispered. “I wanted for you to be able to go with me, but Derek wouldn’t allow it. He said that it would be too coincidental.”

 

“What’s changed? Why are you here now?”

 

“Since Joan was killed, then I was able to leave.”

 

“That was two months ago.”

 

“I know, that’s how long it took for Derek to let me go. He wasn’t going to, but I kept on and on until he did. I got the first flight from Perth, and I came here first.”

 

“I cannot believe this.” Allie said with a shaky voice and she cupped her mouth with her hand.

 

“I’m so sorry, Allie. I’ve missed you so, so much.”

 

“So, you’ve come here to try to get her back?” Deanna spoke up.

 

“No, I came here to tell her the truth.” Bea said, kind of harshly.

 

“The truth? After four years?”

 

“I was trying to protect her! You wouldn’t understand…you don’t know what we went through with Joan.”

 

“Protect her? By lying to her?” Deanna spat.

 

Bea scoffed.

 

“Deanna, go call Franky.” Allie said before Bea could reply. “Tell her to come over, that it’s an emergency. And don’t mention Bea.”

 

Deanna got up and walked down the hall to go call Franky, leaving Bea and Allie alone.

 

“Have you found someone else?” Allie asked, unsure.

 

“No, never.” Bea looked into those blue eyes that she longed for every single day. “But you have.”

 

Allie downed her head.

 

“I understand, I do. I was supposed to be dead, and you just did what anyone would’ve done.” Bea added.

 

“I’ve only been with her for the past five months and it was Franky’s idea.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“Not like I loved you.” Allie answered honestly.

 

“I just wanna hold you.”

 

Allie shook her head. “I’m scared.” She whispered.

 

 

 

Allie, Deanna, and Bea were all sitting in the living room waiting for Franky to arrive. It was an awkward silence really. Allie still not knowing what to think, Bea nervous to see Franky, and Deanna just sitting there. Suddenly, the front door swung open and Franky barged in.

 

“This better be good, Allie. I came here in my fucking pajama’s.” Franky said from the front door.

 

Allie stood up from the sofa to wait for Franky to walk into the living room. Franky’s eyes landed on hers, and then drifted to the third person in the room. The person hadn’t looked at her yet, all Franky seen was the curly brown hair. Finally, Franky seen her face. Franky took a few steps back and held the back of her hand over her mouth.

 

“Is this some sick fucking joke?” Franky mumbled from the back of her hand.

 

“It’s not, Franky. It’s Bea.” Allie answered.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Bea slowly stood from the couch, a weak smile etching across her face. “Hey, Franky.”

 

Franky vigorously wiped at her eyes. She had an unreadable facial expression, and Bea didn’t know what to think when Franky was walking towards her. Bea had braced herself for that slap or shove, but all she got was those long slender arms thrown around her body. Franky held on to Bea tightly and Bea reciprocated the hug.

 

After Bea had told Franky everything, Franky engulfed her in yet another tight hug. And Bea found herself imagining that it was Allie who she was hugging, but it wasn’t. Because if it was, then she knew that she would’ve just crumbled.

 

“I cannot believe this is happening.” Franky said as she pulled away from Bea. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

 

“Not really, I was just going to grab a hotel room.”

 

“You have money?”

 

“Yeah, I basically got paid for playing prisoner. Derek has practically made me rich.” She chuckled.

 

“You can stay with me, Red.” Franky smiled. “Fuck, it feels good to say that again.”

 

Bea returned the smile and then turned to Allie. “I figure that this is hard for you, me being here. So, I’ll be going back to Perth in a few days. Just so you can live a better life without me around.”

 

“You’re leaving again?” Allie asked.

 

Bea nodded her head. “It’s better that way. You’ve moved on, you deserve whatever happiness she may bring you.”

 

Allie wanted to tell Bea that she was wrong, that she only wanted her, but she couldn’t seem to get the words out of her mouth. So, she stood there just looking at her. Bea faintly smiled and began to walk towards the door with Franky following her.

 

“I’m glad that I at least got to see you, Allie.” Bea added. “I love you. Always have, always will.”

 

Allie watched as Bea disappeared out of the door. She was still shocked beyond words. She didn’t know how to react about the whole situation. She realized that she had been staring at the door for a while when Deanna grabbed her.

 

“Allie,” She started with a sigh. “Why are you letting her walk away?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“She’s the love of your life and she’s back. You still love her, you need her. You will never love me the way you loved her, and if I wasn’t in your life right now, then you’d be going after her right now. You are still standing here because you’re afraid that you’ll hurt me.”

 

“Deanna…”

 

“No, Allie. She’s the one you want, so go after her. Don’t ruin your life because you’re afraid of hurting my feelings.” Deanna stated. “She’s alive, she’s here. Go to her.”

 

Allie searched Deanna’s eyes for any plea of her begging Allie not to go after Bea, but she found nothing. She shook her head and mumbled a ‘sorry’ before dashing out of the front door to go after Bea. But as she reached outside, Franky’s car was gone so that meant Bea was too. She went back inside to find Deanna grabbing her overnight bag.

 

“She’s the love of your life, and I’m just someone who’s in the way.” Deanna said. “I’m going to go, but I want you to know that the past nine months of knowing you and almost six months of being with you, have been the best months of my life.” She looked towards a framed photo of Allie and Bea hanging on the wall, Allie laughing with her head thrown back. “For as long as I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you laugh like that.” She looked back to Allie. “Go get your girl.” She said before disappearing out of Allie’s house.

 

Allie stood staring at the spot that Deanna had just vacated. Did she just get broken up with? Not that it mattered because now Bea was alive, but it kind of threw her by surprise. Shaking her head, she rummaged through her house looking for where she last put her car keys. After finding them, she ran outside to her car so she could drive to Franky’s house.

 

What was supposed to be a twenty-minute drive, Allie managed to get there in ten. She jumped out of her car, leaving it on, and ran to Franky’s front door. She beat her hand vigorously on the front door until someone answered, and it was an angry Franky who answered.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Franky asked.

 

“Where’s Bea?” Allie pushed her way into Franky’s house, completely ignoring Franky’s question.

 

“In the shower, Novak. What are you doing here?”

 

Ignoring her question once again, Allie made her way towards the guest bathroom, where she knew Bea would be. She opened the door, being happy that it was unlocked.

 

“Franky, I’ve been alive for less than an hour and you’re already trying to shower with me?” Bea laughed.

 

Allie kept quiet. Leaving her clothes on, she pushed the shower curtain open slightly and stepped in. She looked Bea up and down. The scars on her stomach were still very defined, being that was four years ago since it happened. She watched as Bea wiped the water out of her eyes before she opened them.

 

“Allie!” She yelled, trying to cover herself up. “What are you-”

 

 Allie interrupted Bea by pushing herself against Bea until they were up against the tiled wall. She grabbed ahold of Bea’s chin and plunged their lips together. She didn’t even care that she was getting wet under the stream of water, she finally had Bea again. She was finally kissing the lips that she longed for. It didn’t take Bea long to reciprocate the kiss, and she did it deeply. Sliding her fingers through blonde locks as she slipped her tongue into Allie’s awaiting mouth. It was just as Allie remembered, better even. She tried pushing herself closer to Bea, but that was impossible as they were already flushed together. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s.

 

“I’m so sorry, Allie.” Bea said. “For everything. So many times I’ve almost left Perth to come here to you, but the thought of Joan being free is what stopped me.”

 

“I missed you so fucking much.” Allie said with a child-like whine to her voice.

 

“I know. I missed you too.” Bea kissed Allie again softly. “I was afraid you’d never want to see me again.”

 

“You’re kidding? You’re the love of my life, the only person I ever want to be with.”

 

This time, Bea cried out, burying her face in the crook of Allie’s neck, holding her tight.

 

“You’re getting wet, Alliecat.”

 

Allie let tears fall from her eyes at the mention of her nickname that she hadn’t heard in four years.

 

“You have no fucking idea.” She replied.

 

They were out of the shower and Bea was dressed, giving Allie a change of clothes as well. Allie had brought Bea’s shirt up to her nose, inhaling her scent that she missed so much. They were sitting on the bed in the guest room of Franky and Bridget’s house, holding hands in silence.

 

“You’re not going to go to Perth, are you?” Allie asked.

 

“Not unless you want me to.”

 

“I don’t.” Allie said quickly. “I never want you to leave again.”

 

“Then I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Allie plunged herself into Bea’s embrace, holding her firmly so she couldn’t move.

 

“Let’s go home.” Allie said, just above a whisper.

 

“I am home.”

 

Allie lifted her head, looking at Bea with a questioning gaze.

 

“Home is wherever you are, Alliecat. No matter where we are, home is with you. With you is where I belong.” Bea added, running her thumb over Allie’s cheek.

 

Then Allie cried, fully this time and Bea tightened her hold around Allie. Her wish came true; Bea was back. Alive and beautiful. Maybe not very healthy, but she would work on that. They were together. No one was ever going to come between them again. Allie didn’t even want to drive home, she wanted to stay glued to Bea’s side, so they ended up staying the night at Franky’s.

 

“Joan being murdered those months ago wasn’t a coincidence.” Bea spoke, as they laid in bed curled up together.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I hired someone to kill her.”

 

“What? Why? How?”

 

“I did it because I knew if she was dead, then I could go back to you. Derek said I couldn’t talk to anyone that I knew personally, so I fished around, found someone to kill Joan, and talked to her. She did it, no questions asked.” Bea explained.

 

“Bea…”

 

“I couldn’t stand being away from you, it was killing me. My worst fear was that you had moved on, was happy without me, and my fear came true. You did move on. But at the same time, I’m glad you did because I didn’t want you to be sad.”

 

“Bea, I may have moved on, but that doesn’t mean I loved her the way I love you. Every time we did things together, I always imagined she was you.”

 

“Even during sex?” Bea blurted out, feeling Allie freeze against her. “It’s okay. I didn’t expect you to turn to a nun since I was ‘dead’.”

 

“I, um, I did imagine it was you when I was…with her. But no matter how hard I tried to imagine, it just didn’t feel right because she was never able to touch me the way you did. It wasn’t the same.”

 

Bea chuckled, but her smile soon faltered. “I’m sorry for what I put you through. I know it wasn’t easy.”

 

“Shh, you’re here now. And you’re never leaving my side.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She smiled.

 

This was all Allie ever wanted. To be back in Bea’s arms. It was definitely a dream come true. And finally, after four years, she’d wake up in the morning to be able to lean over and give Bea a good morning kiss. Joan Ferguson did not win, Allie did. In those four years, she may have thought she lost and she may have been full of anger and rage, but once her eyes landed on Bea, all of that dissipated. She was happy again and all her rage against Joan Ferguson flew out the window, she never thought of it again. But she won, she well and truly won. Joan was gone for good, and Bea was back. She won.  

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't really think I was going to write a Ballie story without Queen Bea, did you? ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought about it :)  
> This was just simply a one-shot, I have no plans to add further chapters.


End file.
